Your Love (ValDay's Event)
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Menemukan cinta sejati membuat orang yang merasakannya akan mengalami guncangan cinta. (Valentine Day's Story)


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

 **Genre : AU, Crossgender & Romance.**

 **Rated : T/R**

 **Character : Yuma x Fem!Astral**

 **Inspiration :**

 **{MMD Yugioh}~(Yuma)~Your Love** **(** **from FoxDia23** **)** **.**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, OOC (maybe), dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei, Shin Yoshida-sensei & Naohito Miyoshi-sensei.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Menemukan cinta sejati membuat orang yang merasakannya akan mengalami guncangan cinta.**

* * *

 **~Guncangan Karena Cinta~**

Langit gelap dan kelam telah mengelilingi dimensi dimana aku hidup sekarang ini. Jam menunjukkan tengah malam, dan seluruh warga _Heartland_ telah merajut mimpi sedari tadi di kamar masing-masing. Namun, hanya seorang yang masih terjaga sambil memandang manik-manik nan kemilau yang melekat dilangit.

Bersurai biru yang cabang di kedua sisinya dan poni unik berwarna _magenta_ sedikit menjulang layaknya _antene_ udang.

Hei! Orang yang dimaksud adalah diriku! Yap! Hanya akulah yang belum tidur sampai sekarang.

Apa aku _insomnia_?

Tidak.

Walaupun _insomnia_ , aku tetap saja bisa tertidur lelap. Sayangnya, aku merasakan sebuah keganjalan yang ada pada diriku hingga manik _ruby_ milikku tetap terjaga.

Lalu, apa yang sedang aku rasakan?

Ekspresi yang sulit kutebak dengan akal sehat namun seringkali ditemui di dalam diri manusia. Gundah, kacau, bingung bahkan seperti orang tidak waras.

Bagaimana bisa?

Saat aku melihat seseorang yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari sini alias dari _Astral World_ , bertahun-tahun menjadi roh _Duelist_ , dan kini sudah berada di sini, di sisiku, ya, dengan wujud barunya, sebagai manusia. Dan membuatku terkejut adalah yang selama ini aku mengira ia adalah seorang pria, ternyata seorang wanita?! Pantas saja aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadapnya!

Oke. Kalian tahu orang yang kumaksud, bukan? Yap! Orang yang sangat berharga untukku, Astral.

Lalu, apa hubungan dirinya dengan perasaanku yang sekarang ini kualami?

Jujur saja, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan bercerita pada sahabat-sahabatku dan ternyata jawabannya sederhana dan sangat sering dirasakan setiap orang.

Mungkin orang sekarang ini mengatakan, jika ada orang yang menyukai lawan jenis, dan kondisi ini muncul karena sudah lama bersama, namun tiba-tiba bingung, kacau, maupun menjadi orang gila, itu artinya aku mengalami...

 **"kegalauan karena cinta".**

Sungguh! Saat aku berhadapan dengan Kotori, Anna, maupun Cathy sama sekali tidak ada perasaan "cinta" yang dimaksud. Tapi, hanya pada Astral saja perasaan ini tumbuh.

Apa ini yang namanya perasaan cinta terhadap lawan jenis dan orang itu berharga di sisiku?

Aku saja yang tidak tahu hal itu langsung tidak bisa tidur, saat fokus pelajaran pun tidak bisa, pokoknya hanya dia yang ada di pikiranku.

Terutama saat dia muncul di hadapanku, langsung salah tingkah... Jantung pun berdebar-debar seakan ingin lepas dari kurungannya.

Sial, sial! Tapi, kuakui perasaan ini tidak bisa kubohongi oleh siapapun, bahkan diriku sendiri.

Jujur, aku memang menyukai dirinya sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku ingin melindunginya dari teror manapun, bahkan aku pernah merasakan sakit saat aku melukainya karena kesalahanku. Dia memang berharga dariku dan aku bersumpah tak akan mengulanginya lagi!

Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Aku ingin dia bersama denganku selamanya.

"...Yuuma..."

Ah! Gara-gara aku membahas dia, jadinya terdengar suara miliknya di kepalaku.

"...Yuuma..."

Oke. Ini semakin terdengar jelas. Aku ingat dia masih di _Astral World_ karena ada perintah Eliphas. Mana mungkin dia kabur untuk menemuiku?! Bisa-bisa aku dipelototi oleh Eliphas.

"Yuuma...?"

Argh! Tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan diriku ini?! Kenapa suaranya semakin jelas?! Jangan-jangan ada hantu di sini!

Baka! Mana ada hantu di _Heartland_!?

"Yuuma."

Sekilas, mataku tertutup oleh kedua tangan lembut. Tunggu! Aku pernah merasakan sentuhan ini! Jangan-jangan...

"Hei, aku di sini."

Kulepas seketika kedua tangan itu dengan lembut dan menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _mohawk_ berwarna putih, memiliki manik emas yang indah dan lembut, serta senyum hangatnya yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Suara yang begitu kurindukan.

"Astral...?" ucapku yang lepas begitu saja saat menatap sesosok yang kusayangi.

"Kau kira siapa? Dan apa kau tidak ingin melihatku di sini?" ucapnya sambil melipat tangan.

Spontan aku berdiri dan yap, wajahku langsung memerah, panas dan tingkahku lagi-lagi aneh. "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya kaget saja! Bukannya kau masih ada perlu di _Astral World_?"

"Memang benar." ucapnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku terus-menerus mendengarkan "tangisan" dari mantan _partner_ -ku? Beruntung Eliphas mengizinkanku untuk di sini selama seminggu. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menghadap kepadanya." ucapnya sebelum membuka mata.

Bagus! Aku akan dipelototin seseorang yang sudah dianggap ayahnya di sana! Grahh! Sial!

"Bukan apa-apa. Eliphas juga memintamu agar kau mau membantu misiku darinya. Lebih tepat, kau akan terus bersamaku tanpa ada kekhawatiran diantara kita."

Eh? Aku... menemaninya menjalani misinya? Yang benar?!

Tak lama, ia tersenyum sambil menyentuh kedua pundakku. "Kau mau?"

Tiba-tiba, seringai usilku terlukis di ujung bibirku dan membuat kedua pipinya memerah seperti udang direbus. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya. "Tentu saja aku mau. Lumayan aku bisa meng-'usil'-mu di sana~" ucapku yang terdengar 'usil'.

Ia langsung melepaskan kedua tanganku. "Mana mungkin bisa?! Lebih baik, kau segera tidur!" ucapnya langsung turun dan masuk ke kamar.

Aku tertawa renyah melihat tingkahnya yang lebih aneh jika aku dalam _mode_ 'usil'. Padahal, itu hanya ucapan. Tindakan belum tentu kulakukan. Tapi, sesekali aku mengusilnya seperti tadi. Hehe~

 **~xXx~**

 _ **I found you...**_

 _ **You're my destiny...**_

 _ **Baby, I don't wanna life...**_

 _ **Without your love...**_

 **~The End~**

* * *

Haaaaa~ Sudah lama tidak mampir ke akun ini gegara tugas numpuk a.k.a tugas proposal.

Oke. Tak perlu dibahas.

Ini adalah cerita ke... aduh pikun. Pokoknya cerita pertama untuk fandom **"** **Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL** **"** ~

Dan sekaligus cerita romantis yang pernah saya buat.

Lha?! Berarti cerita romance saya sebelumnya tidak terlalu romantis? Bukan kok~ Semuanya romantis, tapi dari semua fiksi yang saya buat, hanya fiksi ini yang membawa saya dalam arti "cinta" yang unik dan lucu. Terutama OTP **YuumaxAstral**. Tidak tahu kenapa, OTP ini sedikit membawa kesan unik saja. Ingat! Ini menurut pendapat saya lho! Bukan umum!

Di sini, saya ambil bagian terakhir dari episode terakhir anime-nya, ditambah dengan video yang saya pilih, lalu, mengambil salah satu Role Play (Original) atau Battle Comment Story dengan seseorang. Jadinya, terkesan manis semanis coklat~ Tapi, ada sedikit alkohol 'usil' pada diri Yuuma~ Belum tentu Yuuma yang kalian kenal polos lho karena jika sudah dipegang author fanfiksi siapapun itu, pasti bakal ditambahkan keusilannya.

Itu saja yang saya utarakan dan SELAMAT HARI VALENTINE DAY~

Bulan depan White Day... hedeh... bikin fiksi yang berbeda fandom aja deh. Tapi, gak tahu kalau ada saran dari reader untuk memberikan alur cerita lanjutan dari cerita ini. Monggoh~ Sini sangat terbuka kok~

HAPPY READING~

 **Ricchan**


End file.
